


Between Your Thighs

by wheniamqueenx



Series: December Fic Advent (Kinda) [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: For the prompt 'Jesy/Perrie please? Literally anything but if thighs or abs are included then [glitter emoji]' byfille-lioncelleon tumblr.





	Between Your Thighs

It starts when Perrie asks her to smear some body make up on the back of her thigh, on a patch of skin the make up artist had missed.

“Please, Jesy, it hides my cellulite!” Perrie begs.

Jesy rolls her eyes and makes a show of it, sighing as she sits up where she slumped on her phone backstage at some event – even though, of course, she would have done it whatever. Perrie awkwardly juts her bum and thighs into Jesy’s face, hiking her skirt up slightly. Jesy grabs for the offending tube of make up already thrown down beside her by Perrie - she squeezes some on her fingers then straight onto the bare patch of skin. Perrie squawks.

“Bit cold, mate, could have warmed it up!” Perrie exclaims.

“That’s what she said,” Jesy sniggers. 

She can almost here Perrie roll her eyes though she can’t see her face. Jesy goes quiet after a while, hypnotised by watching it blend in, but also because of the give and warmth of Perrie’s skin, and the hard muscles underneath, that flex and unfurl under her touch.

“Uh, you alright there, Jess?” Perrie turns her head, so Jesy can finally see her face, blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

“Uh yeah, all done,” Jesy announces as she moves away, she looks at her hand and says, “I need to wash my hand,” before leaving the room swiftly. 

Jesy’s obsession with Perrie’s thighs doesn’t get better after that. It’s like stumbling into an abyss. Perrie is pretty, that’s the thing, it’s not just her thighs – its her everything, the quirk of her lips when she smiles, the way her nose scrunches up, her piercing blue eyes – the slowly emerging abs and then the soft rolls of her tummy when she bends into her herself. Yeah, Jesy, thinks, she’s probably been fucked for a while.

A few days later, Perrie asks her to massage the muscle in her thigh because it’s sore. 

At which point, Jesy snaps, “fucking hell Perrie, no, anyone would think you were coming onto me.’”

Jesy can feel her entire being must be on fire, with how bright red and hot she is right now. After a second, she chances a glance at Perrie, the whole chain of events may have been so much different if she hadn’t. 

Perrie looks at her, raises her eyebrow and says, “Who says I’m not?”

That’s how they end up here. Here being, a hotel room sofa, in their underwear, and Jesy straddling Perrie's thigh. It feels they are sealed together, by a layer of damp and sweat – Perrie’s soft panting in Jesy’s ear, and her fingers tangled in her hair, nails scraping along her scalp that somehow cuts through the foggy brained feeling. When Jesy looks down she can see the wet patch spreading on Perrie’s knickers – which she thinks, thank god for white cotton. They cling, and Jesy almost doesn’t need to pull them off to see the outline of her lips. But god, does she want to take them off – she’s just struggling to find her words right now. Once again she ruts against Perrie’s thigh, the friction is dulling now, and she’ll never come like this but Perrie is kissing down her neck, and all she can seem to do is cling and beg, not knowing what she is begging for. 

Eventually she will get her mouth of Perrie’s cunt, and feel her thighs spasm, and dig her fingernails into them as Perrie bucks, and comes for what feels an eternity. But for now, there’s this, and it’s enough, god, is it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fic Advent, find out more [HERE](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/168108266045/beczor-december-fic-advent-kinda-the-idea)


End file.
